


What is in the story

by Dellasparrow



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellasparrow/pseuds/Dellasparrow
Summary: 关于一个填错地址的包裹、一只猫咪和一场拯救故事的冒险。还有啤酒、雷霆和山羊。





	What is in the story

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年妖都slo的无料文，搬运存档。  
> 背景：漫画主宇宙 Thor V5#4后

有时候，故事就是这样开始的，在你还不知道的时候。

Loki的靴子踏上码头潮湿的木栈道，经过在酒瓶边打着呼噜的猫咪，经过被人丢弃的破水桶，还经过一滩带着海草与贝壳的渔网，步伐轻盈。海风带着湿润的腥咸，码头也充斥黏糊糊的腥臭，但他毫不在乎，他是一个北欧神，他见过更烂的码头也闻过更糟的味道。

故事总在某处，如水下游鱼，穿梭于波光之间，用海浪的泡沫掩藏踪迹。你的双眼需要海鸥一样，可以透过虚假，捉到故事的小尾巴。

哦，海鸥，这可不只是个比喻。

“讨厌的破鸟！”他跳着躲开从天而降的排泄物，挥手驱赶海鸥，那些明黄喙的灰翅鸟像纷杂念头一样总是盘旋头顶且吵闹不堪。

Thor那艘以山羊命名的小船近在眼前，甲板上打盹的Tanngrisnir闻声抬头，看向来访者的眼神算不上友好，那种看向夜宵干草的眼神。也许在它眼里除了Thor所有人都和一叉干草没什么区别？

“好久不见啊，山羊，”Loki跳上甲板，踢了踢脚边吃剩的半个鱼头，叉着腰开始四处打量，“祝你好胃口…哦我那亲爱的兄长应该在家？他不会只带着Thori出去找乐子却把你留在这看家，对吧？”

山羊保持沉默，当事人亲自回答了他的提问。

“LOKI！！”

怒吼和锤子一起冲破船舱门板砸向提问者。

雷霆怒号震穿耳膜，雷神之锤正中下巴，谎言王子开口前就被击飞，冲过成群海鸥，落向木栈道，可怜的木板承接不住神祇之力，四分五裂。海浪也掩盖不住Loki落入水中的声音。

海鸥这次彻底被吓跑了。

“好吧……看来这次你真的在家，”Loki从自己摔出的栈道残骸中爬出来，鼻子被锤子以警告的力道顶住，他偷偷勾了勾手指，一个让被海水浸泡的衣服迅速干燥的小魔法，他向来擅长照顾自己，“你好像不喜欢我送的小惊喜？这倒令人意外，那本该是份相当对你胃口的和解礼物…”

“所以你承认了？那番蓄谋破坏当真是你的手笔！你所作恶行难以胜数，常伴随着谎言，今日却承认得痛快！”

雷神举起了他的锤子，怒气与火花在空气中噼啪迸溅，老爹的胡子啊，这可谈不上是什么友好信号。

“嘿！等一下，”Loki挥着手，试图令言语快过雷电，魔法在这里并不管用，十界之内没有魔法能让暴怒的雷神迅速平息怒火，得用别的方法，“我只是给你寄了些酒，那些矮人的手艺再差也不至于造成什么破坏吧？还是说我现在是在替别的家伙付账单？”

“我饮下的蜜酒如浩瀚海洋，未曾见过能毁灭房屋如风暴过境，”Thor逼近Loki的鼻尖，紧盯着擅说谎言者的双眼，“你的包裹溢出冰霜巨人的凶恶与火焰恶魔的狂暴，即使是雷神的双眼也难以捕捉其中之物逃窜的轨迹，而你说那是酒？你的谎言已拙劣至此？！”

“那只是些无辜的瓶子，满载可爱的酒液，没有更多的意外…哦，既然你提到了看不清的破坏…”Loki从口袋里掏出手机，指尖在屏幕上飞快跳跃，“所以…是这样，包裹寄错了，收件的信息被写错，一个小失误，也许是系统出错，网络购物的风险，那包裹本应送到能够处理这类事务的专人手上，但这已经不重要了。”

Thor还未意识到发生了什么事，Loki的手机已经代替了Loki的脸出现在他眼前，屏幕上用某种奇怪的暗语描述着各种被订购的商品，其中一个写着小船的地址，而那与“矮人”和“酒”有关的订单收货地址却显然不是这里，尽管有些眼熟。

“你到底买了什么？又是什么样的人能应对如此险恶？”

“我建议我们先看看造成的破坏，再来判断你打开的箱子里到底是什么。”

有些东西是显而易见的，比如Thor的怒火，比如Thori试图扑上来时露出的利齿和甩飞的口水，还比如眼前满目疮痍的船舱残骸——从外看不出有何不妥，但如果不是顶棚和四壁都还奇迹般地在原本位置，这里简直如同Odin和Surtur大战过七天七夜之后的战场遗迹。船舱地板和墙壁上布满烧焦的划痕，沙发和桌子成了碎片，冰箱和破碎啤酒瓶陈尸角落，而Thor收集的Asgard神器更散乱得到处都是。

“老哥，我很遗憾，”Loki蹲在混乱的中心，包裹遗骸所在的地方，两根手指从灰烬里捏出一小块没烧干净的单据，上面还剩半个单词，“错过了开箱时刻，那时候你的脸一定有趣极了。”

“这到底是什么东西？”Thor靠在门框上盯着Loki，没有被转移话题。

“吞噬者。”

有些东西就不那么显而易见了。比如焦黑之下曾经的随手涂鸦，比如残破之间勾勒出的逃窜路径，比如那些曾在故事中担任重要角色的神器似乎都褪去了岁月痕迹。

Loki站起身，沾灰的手在裤子上随便抹了抹，眼中没有了刚才调侃Thor的笑意：“故事吞噬者，一种魔法生物，十界之中不曾留下文字记载，口耳相传的故事里亦没有他们的踪迹，他们吞噬故事本身。”

“然后你轻轻松松就在网上买到了？”

“互联网是个神奇的地方，”Loki耸耸肩，“而且这东西对普通生灵没什么威胁，最多吃掉几篇连载中的热门文章，还有服务器和网线可以被怪罪。”

Thor再次扫视船舱，甚至找不出一处未被波及之处，天花板上硕长的划痕深得几乎可以看到天空。

“你管这叫没威胁？”

“因为我们是神，神是由故事构成的。”Loki的手指从墙壁上某条焦痕上方划过，幽蓝色的光芒凝聚出那里曾经的模样，是Thor随手刻下的字符，“我们的过往痕迹寓于故事之中，故事与我们都有改变的可能。而故事，则到处都是。各种各样的载体，诗歌、画作、记录文字…故事被从一处传到另一处，我们所在的地方、所留下的印记正是故事最初的载体，在其他载体开始传颂之前，我们就是故事的书写者和最初讲述者，我们以行为讲述，我们以造物承载。你这里简直就是故事谷仓。”

“如果你所说的属实，这东西就是在吃掉我们的存在。”Thor抱起胳膊，“但我仍然记得在船舱刻下的如尼符文，也确定这些神器在进入Odin的宝库前都有光荣过往，没有东西被改变。”

“故事自有其修正手段，神灵难以察觉其中改变，相信我，我试过，且相当善于此道。”笑容回到嘴角，故事之神结束了此间的探查，接下来是寻着啃噬的牙印去追捕一个潜在危害。

故事吞噬者完全不善于隐藏行踪，魔法足迹到处都是。

“我跟你一起去，如果这东西真的能在我们不自知的情况下吃掉神灵，那所有神都有危险，我不能放任不管；如果你刚才说的是谎言，”雷神警告的低语在Loki耳边危险地徘徊，“这危险东西也绝不能落到你手里。”

“多谢关心，兄弟，我也爱你。”

Loki走出船舱的时候顺手拍了拍兄长的胳膊。

“Thori也去！吞噬者谋杀故事！Thori谋杀吞噬者！Thori是好狗！”

“也多谢你，狗子。”

至于Thori的头，Loki没能顺手也拍一拍。今天不是让胳膊被谋杀的好日子。

“Thori你留下来和Tanngrisnir看家，这些神器还有辉煌的历史，那东西——吞噬者也许会回来，别让Odin的宝物失去已获得的荣耀。”

“Thori会和山羊看家！吞噬者来谋杀神器Thori就谋杀吞噬者！”

于是，忠诚守卫着后方，Asgard的王子们踏上寻觅的旅途。

魔法生物的足迹杂乱不堪，追捕四处乱逃的故事，如同饿狼猎捕羊群。

故事之神在字里行间穿针引线，雷神的步伐踏过结局与开端。这些无关痛痒，那些也似乎不值一提，有的却荡气回肠，背叛与忠诚皆被传唱，黄金和卑鄙、勇气同誓言、救赎连着爱意、血泪衡量荣誉…

那些曾发生过么？为何与记忆自相矛盾。那些只是幻影么？为何所有的情感都刻骨铭心。

跟着那些足迹，最后会找到一个还未被彻底吞噬的故事。

巨鲸总是从内部被蚕食殆尽。接下来要做的就是进入故事，去寻找吞噬者。

 

有时候，故事就是这样开始的，在你还不知道的时候。

Loki的靴子踏上码头潮湿的木栈道，经过在酒瓶边打着呼噜的猫咪，经过被人丢弃的破水桶，还经过一滩带着海草与贝壳的渔网，步伐轻盈。海边的风带着湿润的腥咸，连带码头也充斥着黏糊糊的腥臭，但他毫不在乎，他是一个北欧神，他见过更烂的码头也闻过更糟的味道。

……等一等，这个故事未免新鲜得过分，甚至还未拥有结局。

“我们又回来了？”面对过分熟悉的场景Thor没有贸然前进，止步于陆地与木栈道连接的边缘。

“Yes，and no，吞噬者试图吃掉我们正在谱写的故事，但还剩一点没来得及咽下，我们可以继续往下重写故事，当然…也可以从现在的残骸里揪出那个家伙…”

 

有时候，故事就是这样开始的，在你还不知道的时候。

Loki的靴子踏上码头潮湿的木栈道，经过在酒瓶边打着呼噜的猫咪，经过被人丢弃的破水桶…他的脚步停下，又往后倒退几步，在那不起眼的酒瓶前弯下腰，似乎思考着什么。

“Thor，你没看清吞噬者的样子对吧？“

“是的。”

“但打开包裹之前你猜想过里面会是什么对吧？”

“是的。”

“猜想的最大依据是那上面我的名字对吧？”

“是的，事情和你的名字放在一起就从来没好过。”

“所以，你当时觉得里面的东西会是什么？形容词的部分。”

“一件表面无害之物，看起来让人轻易接纳，蕴藏着邪恶的计划，伺机引诱人释放其中威力。”

“嗯……”Loki摸着下巴眯起了眼，“听起来像个又红又大的按钮…又或者，一只毛茸茸的猫咪？”

那只猫仍然盘卧在酒瓶边，均匀地打着呼噜，焦糖色的身躯随呼吸起伏，仿佛能一直睡到诸神黄昏。

“那东西带着耀眼的闪电，所到之处掀起狂风与烈焰，致命又迅捷，而你说是猫？这只猫？”

“期许会约束故事的形态，对故事吞噬者也一样，感谢你对我的礼物的设想如此确信，吞噬者现在还被这设想所约束，我们要做的就是…”Loki的手指伸出，即将触碰到猫咪粉色的鼻尖。

包裹开启的画面自Thor脑海不受控制地闪过，那扑过来的造物似乎真的拥有猫的轮廓，却比任何猫科动物都更加凶恶。

炫目的闪光自猫所在的地方爆发，Loki感到自己被什么无法抵抗的力量甩了出去，词语的碎片从身边飞过，失重让一切失控。浪涛、海鸥和码头急速褪色，万物只剩勾勒模样的线条。那些线条也越来越细，承受不住一样断裂、消失。

光芒吞噬了万物，空白成为视野中唯一的颜色。

 

 

 

没有颜色填充的空白，尚未书写的故事。

“噢…这可就不太好了…”一天两次被迫飞翔的故事之神揉着头从虚无的地面坐起，眼前是Thor挥着锤子蓄势待发的逆光背影，以及那由无数不断熄灭又亮起的光影拼凑而成的巨大猫型物体。

每一瞬光影都是一幕瞬间，有兄弟挥刃相向、有情人海誓山盟、有挚友生死相依、有血亲骨肉分离…战争的火焰飞溅、诅咒的冰霜蔓延，那些都是真实。吞噬者消耗着故事残片，不同语言的字符和歌声在它周身环绕浮现，散发出的魔法浓度近乎肉眼可见。猫眼的位置是一对色彩的旋涡，故事中缤纷之色在此凝聚走向终结，炫目又暗淡。

如果你的猫是这副模样外带体积比霜巨人还要大两倍，那你绝对不会认为它是什么无害的小家伙。Loki知道自己刚才什么都没做，为吞噬者改变想法的是另一个神灵。

“上次见的时候它还没有这么大！”Thor紧盯着那巨大生物，向身后的兄弟喊道。

“发育期的孩子吃得多长得快嘛，”说话间Loki已经起身与他的兄弟并肩，魔法匕首在手中凝聚成形，“我们最好尽快解决，这里已经没有别的故事可以给它吃了。”

四方只有无尽延伸的空白，他们所在的空间里什么都没剩下。

“我们已经用过你的方法了，现在该轮到我的方法了！”

雷电自上空凝聚，Thor挥动战锤跃起，在空中与雷电合为一体冲向巨大的吞噬者，苍白闪烁的光与淡蓝的闪电撞击，噼啪轰鸣之声响彻天地。

Loki在交错落地的闪电之间穿梭前行，趁着吞噬者的注意力被吸引到半空时移动到它的脚下，寻找未被发现的弱点。

吞噬者抬起前爪，左右轮番挥舞，从各个角度拍向Thor，字符残片随着动作被甩向空中。Thor以锤迎住拍来的举爪，借力在两只前爪间跳跃攻击，电光成为雷神的利刃，笼罩周身切碎了所有袭来的字符，一切碎片都瞬间归于虚无。

眼前的巨型猫咪动作间露出了理应柔软的肚皮，Loki的匕首插入吞噬者后腿那些转瞬即逝的故事片段，以此向上攀爬。

雷神的每一次锤击都书写新的故事，而那故事又马上被吞噬。战斗陷入了循环。

在斩碎了无数萦绕过往的只言片语后，谎言之神得以直面吞噬者的弱点：一片诸多故事的混合。不同人的故事在此处汇总，独特的经历在此被混为一谈，全都成了模因构筑的框架和套路，有一股力量发出晦暗光芒，贯穿所有情节脉络……

剖析的利刃向故事的核心刺去。

吞噬者巨大的猫脸在Thor眼前咆哮，无数故事中的痛苦咆哮迸发而出。雷神趁势攻击，雷霆穿透吞噬者明灭碎片的空隙，自庞大形体之内炸开。

吞噬者的轮廓随爆炸膨胀，线条逐渐模糊，苍白闪光扩散往所有方向，无数故事的开端，无数人物的呼吸，无数隐喻的言辞…有一个瞬间这原本无尽的空间被故事填满，然后一切又急剧收缩，最后只剩下一只猫的大小……一只普通尺寸猫咪的大小。

“结束了？”

Loki插着口袋，走向紧缩成一团警惕观察四周的吞噬者，然而无论他如何前进，跑动、跳跃、用魔法传送，和吞噬者的距离都不曾缩短分毫。

数道落雷接连笔直砸向吞噬者，淡蓝与苍白光芒之间总是相距甚远。

“看来，我们还远没到结局。”

吞噬者如同普通猫咪一样，弓起背发出“哈——哈——”的威胁声，只是与刚才差异过大的体积令这声音实在难以传达威胁的信息。

“看在老头子的独眼的份上，Loki，你还知道什么？”

“讲个故事吧，Thor，完整的故事，”故事之神答非所问，“它受伤了，我戳穿了故事的核心，一切都已破碎，意义没有去向，它现在需要一个结局。”

“我拒绝，那会增强它的力量。”

“我们也需要这个结局，现在我们和它都在一个循环故事里了，故事到结局才有改变的可能，”Loki的食指在空中画出圆形，示意他们所处的悖论，“相信我，我知道自己在说什么，讲一个我们的故事，让我们拽着过去的丝线把那只贪吃小猫钓过来。”

“但…你才是我们之中巧舌如簧的那个。”掌控雷霆的神明知晓自己在此处并不擅长。

“显然它更喜欢你，你的期许和想法对它影响尤其明显，也许是什么雏鸟情结，它是在运送过程中孵化的。来吧，老哥，给小宝宝讲个温柔的睡前故事。”

Thor愣了几秒，也许是在对着Odin的胡子发感叹，也许是在思考有什么故事符合要求。他和Loki的故事从来不少，雷神教训戏耍手段的诡计之神占据了其中多数，也有不少是他们并肩征战，只是飞溅的敌人鲜血和狡诈的阴险计谋，这些与温柔毫无关系。那么，再往前？回到Asgard王子举起Mjolnir之前，回到恶作剧造成不可挽回的伤害之前，回到他们都还在Odin和Frigga庇护之下时？

Asgard金碧辉煌的殿堂高悬于Yggdrasil根系之上历经漫长岁月，也将永远如此。那时他们是这么认为的。

他们在宫殿间奔跑，在草地与溪流间练习战斗，在成荫巨木下诵读讨论，还有Balder，Odin的三个儿子总是形影不离，除了Loki向Frigga单独学习魔法时。不记得那天是为什么，Balder没有在，Loki也没有在，Thor一个人在森林中漫步，也许是想体验一下单独狩猎的乐趣，找找健壮的雄鹿。大概是技艺不精，他最后的收获只有两只兔子，但带回去让厨房煮成兔肉汤也是不错。他拎着兔子在林间前进，不知不觉走到了偏僻的悬崖附近，那是平时鲜有人去的地方，只有风声和鸟鸣。所以那隐约的啜泣声尤为明显，如同魔法竖笛吹奏的乐曲引人探寻。在悬崖底部巨石的背后，Thor找到了抱着腿躲在那里的Loki，泪水尚未拭去的双眼出卖了他无事发生的小小谎言，真相是他搞丢了自己用魔法召唤出的生物，一个毛茸茸还到处乱窜的小怪物。这是Loki第一次召唤，魔法开始前Frigga告诉他要对自己带来这个世界的生物负责，即使那和他预期的可能不一样，更要及时将召唤物送回，否则破坏的将是世界之间的平衡，也会引发无数灾难。Thor安抚哭泣的兄弟，发誓要帮助他找回那个小怪物，在一切灾难发生之前。于是他们踏上了寻找之旅，循着Loki的记忆往森林更深处前进，翻过高山越过大河，和巨人经历了艰难战斗，最后在洞穴的深处找到了那个毛茸茸的小家伙。Loki得以及时将小怪物送回原本世界，Thor也收获了真实而充满荣誉的战斗，可喜可贺，故事结束。

“你居然还记得那么久远的事，我感动得都要流泪了，”Loki悠悠说道，摸着怀中猫咪的下巴，“其实我当时是想骗你去被巨人痛揍的，但那无所谓了。”

Thor看着那只仍然在闪烁故事片段但已经温顺下来的生物，对Loki的后半句话选择性无视：“你捉到它了？”

“它接受了我们的结局，我们的故事成为了它的一部分，现在这是个温柔的小家伙了。”

吞噬故事的猫咪有一双明亮如水的眼睛，眼瞳在翠绿与幽蓝之间变换，它把脸埋在Loki的胳膊上，轻轻摇摆长且蓬松的尾巴，假装什么也不知道。

“它之前吃了那么多不同的故事，依旧狂躁好斗。”

“那时它自成一体，所有的故事都化作意义滋养核心，它就是一切的结局。我打破了它的核心，它需要重新找到意义和结局，而你给了它一个温柔的故事，那核心是爱与责任，于是它就是爱与责任的结局了，”Loki此时看起来脾气好得不得了，耐心地摸着猫咪的后脑勺，“我们的故事塑造了它，它成为了我们故事的一部分，我们也可以算是它的双亲，它多少会愿意听daddies的话一些…大概。”

“它仍然是个危险的魔法生物，你准备怎么处理？”

“给它找个吃喝管够的好地方吧…”Loki一只手抱着猫咪，另一只手在空中打开传送门，“这里的故事已经结束，我们该离开了。”

“这里怎么办？”Thor环顾四周，仍然是白茫茫的空间，曾经的海岸与栈道没有留下任何痕迹。

“故事自有其修正手段，我们的故事自然跟随我们前行，”Loki率先踏入传送门，只留一只手在这边示意Thor跟上，“比起那个，现在还有更重要的事需要处理，比十界的故事要被吃掉更为严重：拿回你的酒。”

穿过传送门，Thor的脚落在纽约平凡的街道上，格林威治村的微风吹过他的脸庞，温暖的阳光与行人喧杂声包裹他的感官，一派宁静祥和。他们在Bleeker Street，Loki指向门牌号是117A的房子，那是他们接下来的目的地。Thor抬头望向屋顶上的Vishanti封印，流线条纹分割的圆形玻璃映出斜阳，一个不算陌生的地方：至尊圣所。

“老哥，能帮忙敲个门不？”Loki示意手上抱着温顺而危险的生物，多有不便。

难怪酒的订单上的收货地址有些眼熟。

“你怎会错写此地？”

“大概因为我是用Strange的账号下单，地址自动跳到了这里，别这么看着我，他自己把账号和密码贴冰箱上了，Zelma说她用不到，还要把纸条丢给里面的触手，那账号可是免邮费会员…至于现在，我们得去拿回属于你的那箱酒了…”

“你们法师之间不是都有那种…特别的联系方式什么的么？”

“自从上次我俩打了一架，他就把我彻底拉黑了，从社交软件到魔法通讯，”Loki瘪瘪嘴，“小气鬼三流法师。”

Thor不知道是不是自己的错觉，在他们上台阶时门口灌木丛的树叶全都以一种“剑拔弩张”的姿态笔直指向Loki。他抬起拳头敲了敲门，屋内传来遥远而空洞的回响。

只有回响。

Thor高声呼唤至尊法师，没有得到回应。

“他不在，我们改天再来。”

“或者我们也可以跟这大门好好说说，让我们进去拿走属于你的东西？”

一个听起来并不光明正大的建议。

“你在暗示，Odin之子，Asgard王子，于至尊法师不在圣所期间，竟未经允许擅自闯入？”

“你当然经过允许，至尊圣所有个白名单，我之前担任至尊法师的时候看过，你在那上面，只要原因合理圣所会放你进去。”

Thor眯起眼睛对着至尊圣所看起来平平无奇的大门打量许久，把怀疑的目光又转向身边的Loki。

“真有这个必要？”

“我们甚至时间不多，看到我的名字在包裹上，Strange肯定先扔半打检测魔法，矮人酿造的美酒自有其弱点，一旦被魔法触碰则美味全无。”

诡计之神朝门的方向挑了挑眉毛。

短暂的沉默，鸟鸣和吞噬者的咕噜声被沉默放大。

Thor清了清喉咙，对着大门开口：“Thor，Odin之子，前来取回吾之所有，乃一箱矮人酿酒，因…网络之祸误送此地…”

至尊圣所的大门无声打开。阳光随之落入静悄悄的门厅，倾洒在门厅正中央的快递包裹上。

“干得好老哥。”

他们踏入无人看守的圣所，大门在他们身后轻柔地合上。

接下来只要拆开包裹，确认没有第三个被填错地址的订单。

包裹中是一只木箱，揭开箱盖没有任何危险的魔法生物跳出，里面是两打封装良好的酒瓶，从外形到封口都是再明显不过的矮人风格。

“希望这包裹路上没被别的哪个冒失法师动过。”

“喝一瓶就知道了，”Thor拎出一支酒，上面贴着特别绘制的山羊头图案，配着文字“山羊啤酒”，瓶盖被随便撬开，琥珀色的酒液落入雷神喉咙，“…咕噜…咕噜咕噜……兄弟，这酒真的不错，你……咩——”

酒瓶跌落地面，原本雷神所在的地方成了一只大山羊，巨大的螺旋羊角与羊蹄闪烁金黄光芒，全身披散的浅金长毛在空气中飘动，看向Loki的双眼中熟悉而可怕的淡蓝色电光在跳跃。

“咩！！！”山羊试图举起前蹄，继而在地上开始进行危险的冲刺前刨地动作。

“哈哈哈哈哈——”

恶作剧之神为得逞笑得不能自已，吞噬者猫咪随着他笑到颤抖的节奏自己跳到了地上，耳朵谨慎地向后压低，抽动鼻子嗅着陌生的环境，然后翘起尾巴一溜烟窜入走廊，转眼不见踪影。

“咩！咩咩咩——”

“记得多吃点！”Loki朝走廊深处喊道。

“咩————”山羊扬起巨型的前蹄，向挡在走廊之前的Loki撞了过来，诡计之神侧身躲过冲锋，顺势夹住羊脖子，用身体的惯性将羊头按在地上，和山羊形成一个互相较劲的姿势。

Loki从身体到脸全都压在山羊巨大的头颅上，声音仿佛是从牙缝里挤出来的：“别去追了，它本来就该来这里，至尊圣所图书馆里有太多故事，那些失去力量的魔法书正是它的粮仓。”

“咩咩咩？咩！”山羊吼叫之中差点成功咬掉Loki的袖子。

“故事从未停滞不前，载体也不只一处，吞噬者会吞噬故事，也会将那些故事转化为魔法，为了即将到来的事，这里需要更多的魔法，越多越好。”

山羊甩动脑袋，试图脱离控制，或许还未掌握身体新的形态，始终用不对力。

“它已经不是那个疯狂吞吃故事的家伙了，多亏了你的温柔故事…它能进来也多亏了你，这破房子之前抵御所有和我有关的事情，你看，我们现在也还是可以有些Happy Ending的故事。”

羊角晃动中敲碎了门厅的地板，木屑四处飞溅。

“这地方才刚重新装修，行行好吧。”Loki一边说着一边掏出手机。

Thor只听到一连串咔嚓声，随着手机发出刺眼的白光，脖子上压制的力道突然消失。

山羊一直奋力蹬着后腿，然而处于劣势的姿势使得站起身的努力并不见成效，当Loki忽然松手跳开时，这份努力获得了过多回报：他撞进走廊的入口，漂亮的金色螺旋羊角正好被走廊两边墙体卡住，进退不得。

指尖勾勒新的魔法，传送门在身后浮现，Loki倒退着告别，看起来心满意足：“Thor，好好享受你的山羊时光…哦对了，地址其实没写错。”

 

故事之神在一分钟后更新了社交信息，那是一张他笑得相当开心的自拍，搂着巨大的、眼中闪烁电光的山羊脑袋：

#Goatofthunder#LOL belive or not, he is the best one with great story.

 

——The End——

 

 


End file.
